Talk:Yusuf Amir
Deletion I dont know who keeps deleting this talk page, but whoever is KNOCK IT OFF!!--FawkesGamer360 04:24, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Mission Order? Now, on the article, it says you do Yusuf's missions in this order: # Sexy Time # For the Man Who Has Everything # Caught with your Pants Down # High Dive While I'm sure I did them in this order: # Sexy Time # High Dive # Caught with your Pants Down # For the Man Who Has Everything Has anything changed during the swap to PS3, or is there a failure on the article? --Stankers 22:18, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Unique Hexer I play on the PS3 and I can't find the unique gold Hexer outside, but a gold Vader spawns instead. Does it have something to do with the console differnces or is it just not spawning? EB683 05:02, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Quote? Do we need to delete the quote like on some other pages? Just because of the copyright thingy and all? Russelnorthrop 21:38, January 16, 2012 (UTC) What Black Infernus? I don't remember Yusuf owning a black Inferenus like it says in the infobox. Russelnorthrop 04:24, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :It is shown in an image in a Weazel News article about him. Tom Talk 20:39, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Yusuf gives you a Golden Double Drop. Found near his safehouse, I don't recall any Motor Bikes. Anyways. Yusuf Got me into Busta Rhymes' Arab money.. I caught myself singing it in Ray's mission Dropping In. DehNoobShow (talk) 17:43, October 6, 2012 (UTC)DehNoobShow. Yusuf's Possible Appearence or Reference in GTA V Now I'm not starting speculation, but I have thoughts about Yusuf retuning to GTA V. My reason for that is... the Buzzard In the mission, Sexy Time, Yusuf instructed Luis to steal a "prototype helicopter" off of Frickie Van Hardenburg. Even Frickie said that he calls the helicopter, the Buzzard. Stated by Yusuf again, it is a prototype helicopter; one-of-a-kind, but in its return appearence in GTA V, I think that Yusuf must of figured out the design specs of the Buzzard and he went on ahead to mass-produce it. He then possibly heads to Los Santos to either show it off, has connections to Michael or Trevor, and gives it to them, Trevor, especially since he is a skilled plane/chopper pilot, or to mass-produce it there. That's my theory. It may be incorrect at the release of GTA V. Ptr. Tony (talk) 17:48, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ::If he mass produced it, it wouldn't be really necessary for him to live in Los Santos. And about giving the Buzzard to Trevor, I think Trevor might have just stolen it.Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|'' [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 02:39, June 30, 2017 (UTC) ::Facially it looks like him, it resembles an official artwork and the user who added it is relatively reliable. Considering it's "rare" as well that may explain why it appears to have cropped up out of nowhere. I say keep it for the time being, but maybe ask the uploader to confirm where he got it from. Sam Talk 17:02, June 30, 2017 (UTC)